The Inside Job (song)
Not to be confused with the SpongeBob SquarePants episode of the same name. The Inside Job is a song that was sang at the Arm Melter 16 event at the Legendz Pub in Belleville, Ontario. The song was sang by Nicki Minaj feat. Jiroemon Kimura, the world's oldest man, Koto Okubo, Japan's oldest woman and Allen Ford. The world's oldest man ever is featured in the song. Some of the song lyrics are about the other BATC event held in Brazil, the 2012 Stock Car Million Race. This song now features Li Na since the death of Jiroemon Kimura, the end of the French Open, and the 2013 Milwaukee IndyFest. The Wimbledon Grand Slam start on July 1, 2013 (under the three week gap) also featured Li Na. The song starts with the world's oldest man hitting at Elsie Thompson; Thompson calls Dina Manfredini a f**kin' b*tch. The wheelchairs in the song are used by the two oldest people in the song. This song is also featuring a dead supercentenarian and Karen says (14 December 1897 - 12 January 2013) and Brooke said (24 December 1897 - 12 January 2013). On week 17, the remaining contestants must dance to a song that is by at least Koto Okubo. Lyrics The lyrics were changed first on June 12, 2013 and then on April 1, 2015, due to deaths. (The song starts with Koto Okubo dancing, Melissa Rycroft singing and Kesha rapping) Nicki Minaj: Yeah the place is a f**kin' place for an event Allen Ford you're a darn wrestler! Pembroke is a bad place in Ontario The place is a lot awful Oh b*tches are sh*t and they are bad mother f**kers' That means were in the inside job Cause Japan is home to the f**kin' Kyoto That means Kyoto is home to Misawo Okawa Allen Ford: No, Kyotango is in Kyoto They got the bad luck from the judges The city is awful lookin' It seems that 1897 is a weak year for supercentenarians They got the rapping done Nicki Minaj: Well I'm thinking that Kyotango is a b*tch and a f**kin' home to all the bad motherf**kers Cause that sh*t was all over The Inside Job is bringing it back The Inside Job! The Inside Job! The Inside Job! Chespin: Kyoto is home to Mr. Kimura, who was born in 1897 He was born before December 24 Hell that sh*t over that b*tch What the hell are you bad? Chorus: The Inside Job The Inside Job The Inside Job! Leafeon (hiding) September 20, 1975, what's that chain? Leafeon, where are you? Vaporeon Yea yea Yoshino, well get that sh*t Oldest man ever in history Is Christan Mortensen Koto, Koto, I'll f**k' that sh*t over Joltik/Galvantula: Hell yeah the High Hookers are a damp team Kimura I'll get that show and host it until December December 24 is my birthday and Priscilla calls again Me and the oldest man are really old What the hell are you f**kin? Nicki Minaj: These lids are like Pretty Little Liars Young Money has never won F**k that Kawasaki over The Inside Job The Inside Job The Inside Job The Inside Job Chorus: The Inside Job The Inside Job The Inside Job! Chespin: Koto, Japan's oldest woman? Froslass and Sylveon: Well at last Young Money is just a sh*t These High Hookers are f**kin' members Allen Ford you're a lovely contestant The host is ready All 4: THE INSIDE JOB! We are amazing members of groups The Inside Job! The Inside Job! We'll at last will win one! As we know that we rule everyone The Inside Job! Nicki Minaj and Allen Ford: We're are in our 30's now that were are younger than the two old Froakie, Fennekin and Chespin: We are really really old Cause Nicki and Allen are younger than us Nicki Minaj (rapping) Well at least some drivers are in Brazil There's Germany, Serbia and Bosnia All three go at the same time They've never competed before Autodromo Jose Carlos Pace Go Bosnia Go Germany Go Serbia Why are you all on track early? You got it Yes Now it's Serbia vs. Bosnia All: Trivia *Li Na was featured in the song during the Wimbledon 2013 opening on June 24, 2013 (under two week gap) and July 1, 2013 (under three week gap). Category:Songs Category:Ben and Toad's Contest Songs Category:Arm Melter 16 Category:2012 singles Category:Songs featuring others Category:Ben and Toad's Contest